


The Grand Road Trip

by CreatingNebulas



Series: Wonderful Winchester Dreams [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Bisexual Character, Childhood Friends, Diners, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impala, LGBT, LGBTQ, Male-Female Friendship, Miscommunication, Motels, Pregnancy, Real Life, Road Trips, Romance, Teen Pregnancy, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Break, Work and School, college students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:09:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas
Summary: When Jennifer gets fired from her job, her best friend Sam tries to cheer her up with a road trip during their Thanksgiving break!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings for:  
> Cursing  
> Depictions of Sexual Relations  
> Pregnancy  
> Reference to Drug Use  
> Reference to Car Accident  
> Mild Medical Terminology

“Order up!”

Jennifer wipes the sweat off her brow with the sleeve of her uniform and read the table number from the meals ticket.

“Got Table 24!” She called out.

“Hello, here’s your double family pack with extra mashed potatoes,” she sat the tray on the table with a smile, “if there’s anything else you need please let me know, thank you!” The elderly man with the teal windbreaker returned her smile but the woman across from him never met her eye.

“It is 9:45 team! Do you know what that means?” Jennifer raised her voice above the steady noise of the restaurant.

“Team time!” The employees replied.

“Alright we’re gonna have Donny and Jolene from grill, and Kelly from back window move to dishes. But Kelly please serve the customers that will inevitably show up between now and closing at ten. Brad, Anthony, Maggie and Monique start on the tables and dining room. Frankie-, “

“I’m sweeping the kid zone and working my way back to the counter, got it boss lady,” she said smiling.

“Thanks Frankie,” Jennifer winked.

“I’ll start the grease traps and work the front counter,” she began, “Who wants to get outta here before midnight?”

“We do!”

The last customer drove away with their food at 10:05 and the closing work was well underway. Jennifer was nearly finished with the grease traps when the store manager, Vinnie, emerged from his office.

“Uh, hey boss, everything okay?” Jennifer asked as she scraped grease.

“Not exactly, I need to speak with you,” he replied.

“Alright, go ahead boss, I’m listening.”

“Stop cleaning the grease please,” Vinnie said.

“Okay, my undivided attention,” Jennifer put her scraper down, wiped her hands on her apron and adjusted her visor.

“You’re fired,” he said quietly.

Jennifer laughed.

“Is this like that one time you guys all said I had a spider on my shirt and I was all freaked out...”

Vinnie shook his head. Jennifer straightened up.

“I don’t understand... what... Vinnie, why?”

“There was a complaint,” he said. Jennifer huffed.

“We all get complaints all the time, you know how it is in fast food, come on Vinnie.”

Vinnie winced at his own words.

“It was the branch manager,” he paused, “she stated there was a serious issue with your attitude.” He began to avoid her eyes and sweat beaded on his balding head.

“I’ve never even met the branch manager! Did you stick up for me?”

His stubble covered face reddened.

“I tried but uh, she’s also my mother in law... So... I did my best. I’m sorry Jennifer. Please leave your hat, shirt and keys before you leave.”

Jennifer nodded, and Vinnie went back into his office and closed the door.

“Don’t worry Jenny, I’ll finish the grease trap,” said Frankie, with a slap on Jennifer’s shoulder. Jennifer met Frankie’s eyes and smiled.

“Thanks Frankie but I’ll finish it. Let’s just get through closing work,” she replied.

 

The closing work was finished by 11:30 and most employees had already left. Jennifer turned in her keys and Frankie walked her out. They paused outside the restaurant doors and breathed deep the crisp fall air.

“Do you want me to give you a ride home?”

“No, I’m gonna sit and wait until Vinnie comes out and talk to him a bit.”

“You want me to wait with you?”

“Nah, he’s gonna be awhile and I just need some time alone. Thanks though, you’re a good friend Frankie,” Jennifer said.

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later,” Frankie hugged her and left.

When Frankie was out of eyesight Jennifer slid down the wall until her butt hit the cold sidewalk.

She didn’t know how much time had passed when she heard Vinnie lock up for the night. She heard his footsteps pause. She didn’t look at him and he didn’t speak, just continued on to his car.

 

With the lot empty, she let go. Tears cut wet paths down her rosy cheeks.

The only positive thought she could muster was that she didn’t have any assignments due, Thanksgiving break started today for Lambert Community College.

An old beat up Chevy creaked into the parking lot. The familiar sound tried to warm her chilled outlook. Sam rolled the driver’s side window down and waited.

“You need a lift?” He finally spoke.

“You heard,” she said.

“Yeah, Frankie texted me. She sounded concerned so... I’m here,” he said softly. Jennifer wiped her face and got into the passenger seat.

“Where to, m’lady?” Sam asked. Jennifer rolled her eyes but her mouth didn’t twitch.

“No dice huh? I usually get at least a smirk with the m’lady. Guess I’ll just have to up my game,” he teased.

“Thanks Sam, but I just wanna go home,” Jennifer replied.

“Can do,” Sam said.

They rode in silence across town, to the rundown apartment complex. Sam parked in his designated spot under a carport. He paid extra to park there but said protecting his baby was worth it.

They walked up the whining steps to Jennifer’s apartment and Sam opened the door for her and hung by the doorway as Jennifer dropped her bag by the door and plopped on her futon.

“Do you want me to hang around, put on the 11th Doctor and make popcorn?” He said with a cheer.

She grinned slightly but it didn’t reach her eyes.

“Thanks Sam but I’m not up for it, just lock up when you close the door. Thanks for the ride.” Sam nodded and started out the door. He paused.

“Or...,” he said enthusiastically.

“Sam I’m not in the mood for Harry Potter either okay-“

“Not Harry Potter. The World’s Largest Ball of Twine,” his demeanor changed to that of an excited puppy.

“What? How would we even... What?”

“Our Grand Road Trip,” he said as he closed the door and took one large stride to the futon.

“The grand road trip we planned when we were kids?” Jamie asked.

“Yes! There’s no time like the present! Let’s just pack a bag and go Jen. We can just... go.”

“What about the garage? And who will water my plants?” She gestured around the apartment.

“Bobby gave me the two weeks off to ‘relax from all that book learnin’. He said I should remember how to have fun while I’m young. And no offense but your plants have been dead for weeks.” Jennifer scoffed.

“But there’s responsibilities and I have to look for a new job, and update my resumé and-“

“No.”

“What?”

“No. All that can wait. You need this. And I do too. We can do this,” he said.

“We don’t have the money and your car is a gas hog.”

“I’ve got the gas and don’t even lie you’ve been saving since you were fourteen. Jen, we can do this.”

“Can we?” She asked skeptically.

“We can,” he said softly and placed his hand on her knee.

“We can...?”

“Yes, oh my god Jen just go pack a bag, I’ll pack mine, meet back here in twenty?” He asked.

“Okay,” she said, unsure of herself.

“Cool, be back soon,” he stood and opened the door, “and Jen?”

“Yeah?”

“You need a shower. You smell like expired chicken wings.”

She laughed, and he matched her smile.

“Noted. I’m on it!”

 

“Did you pack your medicine?” Jennifer asked.

“Yes mom,” Sam joked. “Did you pack your pads?”

“What? Why?”

“Your period has been all over the place since we started college, don’t act like I’m wrong,” Sam scolded.

“You right, you right. I’ll go get ‘em.”

The coats, hats, gloves, and duffel bags were piled by the door. Travel mugs were filled with fresh coffee and double checks were made. Jennifer stopped Sam in the doorway.

“Sam, are you sure we can do this?”

“Jen if you do not start down those steps, I will push you down them!”

Jennifer laughed and started down, stomping in her winter boots.

Sam locked her door with the key she gave him when they moved in next to each other and headed down himself.

They tossed their luggage in the trunk of Sam’s car and it screeched as Sam slammed it closed.

“Dude, is this thing even going to make it to the twine?”

“Don’t listen to her baby, she doesn’t know what you can do,” he said and pat the dash.

The engine roared to life and heat blasted through the vents. They backed out of the spot but stopped before leaving the parking lot.

“You ready for this?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know... but let’s do it anyway,” Jennifer said.

“Atta girl!” Sam said and sped into the night.

“You still smell like chicken,” he said.

She punched his arm but laughed. ***

“Do you want me to drive? You’re looking a little sleepy over there Rambo,” Jennifer said.

“Nah let’s just stop for the night,” he said, switching lanes to exit the interstate.

“Night? It’s 4am, we go too much farther, and we’ll see the sun come up,” Jennifer said.

“Exactly. There’s lodging on this exit. Will you look up the cheapest one?”

“Are seedy motels and gas station microwaves in our near future?” Jennifer asked.

“Definitely,” replied Sam with a sleepy smile.

“Awesome,” Jennifer replied and pulled up google on her phone.

***

“Two queens please,” Jennifer asked the motel attendant. The middle-aged woman’s smile never left her face.

“Oh shoot, looks like we only have single queens left,” she said, still smiling.

“Are you sure?” Jennifer asked.

“I’m as sure as the sun comes up sugar,” she replied. Jennifer frowned.

“We’re so tired, it doesn’t even matter, that’s fine,” Sam said and slapped down his card.

“Okay here you go honey, Room 218. Down the hall and to your left,” she handed them the key cards and waved with that same smile.

Opening the door Jamie asked, “How many layers of plaster you think she uses to keep her face like that?”

Sam chuckled.

“At least twenty,” he replied. Sam dropped his bag in the armchair. “I got dibs on the bathroom first,” he yelled and ran into the tiny restroom. Jennifer wondered how he’d even change his clothes in that small of space, the dude was a giant. She laid her duffel on the desk and rummaged around for her pajamas and toothbrush. She opened the side pocket of Sam’s bag.

“Hey Jen?” Sam cracked the door to speak. Jennifer put his toothbrush and toothpaste through the crack in the door.

“Thanks!”

“No problem. Just leave your toothpaste in there. I forgot mine,” she said.

“And we double checked!” He teased.

Sam emerged from the bathroom in only boxers and socks, rumpled clothes in his hands.

“Dude, nice jammies,” Sam said. Jennifer glanced down at her puppy pajamas and smiled a thanks before heading in for her turn in the bathroom.

Sam was laying in the bed when Jennifer came out of the bathroom.

“So... how’re we gonna do this?” Jennifer asked, gesturing to the bed.

“Well usually what happens in a bed is that you close your eyes and let the sweet escape of sleep overtake you. Like it’s about to do to me, any second,” he said. Jennifer laughed nervously. She took extra time rearranging her bag.

“It’s alright Jen, let’s just go to sleep,” Sam said softly. Jennifer climbed into bed and made herself as small as she could, shoulder in line with the edge of the bed. Her mind drifted back to the beginning of October.

***

The leaves had begun falling and the air held the mischief of Halloween. Sam and Jennifer were helping out at Jody’s pumpkin patch. Kids were running around high on sugar from cider and cotton candy. Jody was working the front desk, selling tickets and wristbands. Sam and Jennifer volunteered to operate the hay rides. Jennifer would assist people up and down, read them the rules, and keep an eye on the kids during the ride, and Sam would drive the tractor through the fields. The tractor was loud enough that no one could hear them talking.

Sam’s date the night before hadn’t gone well, and the man Jennifer was sort-of-seeing just told her he wanted to be just friends. They needed the joint therapy session.

After the hundreds of rides and the heart to hearts, Sam and Jennifer left the patch holding hands. Jody noticed but didn’t grill Sam about it, just Bobby.

When Bobby mentioned it to Sam, he didn’t have many answers for his uncle.

“I don’t know, Bobby. She’s my best friend. I don’t want to ruin anything,” Sam said.

“Well, what feels right? That’s what you gotta decide boy,” Bobby said and slapped him on the shoulder. “Now that Toyota ain’t gonna change its own oil, come on.”

Sam came to her apartment right after work that day. Told her everything. They kissed. And kissed. They stayed up all night in bed, kissing and making confessions, speaking about deepest darkest fears.

Jennifer was ready to go farther, but Sam didn’t want to. She didn’t push it. They shared a few more intimate days, but then there were midterms. And double shifts. Real life pounded its gavel. Light touches and lingering stares filled their joined space now. Falling back into the best-friend-since-we-were-kids routine was so easy. It wasn’t complicated, it wasn’t questioning, it wasn’t doubting. Jennifer was confident in their friendship. Friendship was familiar. ***

She was intensely aware of how close their bodies were to touching. Thankfully her anxiety about the closeness was overpowered by her exhaustion.

 

Sam woke warm and not alone. He felt Jennifer’s back pressed against his chest and his arm over her waist. He froze for a split second, worry bouncing off the walls inside his head. He counted to ten and relaxed back into his spot. Jennifer felt the exact moment Sam realized the position they were in. She felt his process of relaxing. She’d done the same thing ten minutes earlier. She let herself be snuggled by someone she cared about and didn’t feel guilty for it.

Sam leaned close to Jennifer’s ear. “Good morning, er... afternoon,” he whispered. Sam’s gravelly morning voice caressed her neck and down her back.

“Mmm do we have to get up though?” Jennifer asked.

“We can give it a few more minutes.” Jennifer snuggled closer to Sam and he hummed in agreement.

 

Two hours later Sam grabbed Jennifer’s foot and shook her awake.

“Wake up Jen, we’re late to check out,” Sam said as he rushed around the room.

“I’m coming,” Jennifer mumbled and dragged herself into the bathroom to change.

 

After breakfast they were back on the road.

“Where is my deodorant?” Jennifer yelled in frustration.

“Open the glove box, you can use mine. Can’t have you stinking up my baby,” he winked.

“Now I smell like a man,” Jennifer said after she replaced the deodorant.

“Not just any man, a good smelling man,” Sam joked.

Jennifer breathed deep the Old Spice deodorant. She’s been associating the smell with Sam since 7th grade when he finally grew taller than her.

“Anything’s better than old chicken,” Jennifer smirked.

When they entered Mitchell County Jennifer finally thought to check her phone.

“Oh shit,” Jennifer said. Sam eyed her carefully.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“Oh yeah. Just that Frankie has been texting and calling worrying about me,” she scrolled through her messages, “And I guess showed up at my apartment today. I should have told her I left. She’s probably worried sick.” Sam just smiled.

“What?”

“It just sounds like Frankie that’s all,” he replied. She eyed him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jennifer asked. Sam looked at her and frowned.

“You really don’t know, do you?”

“Know what?” Jennifer asked impatiently.

“Frankie has a crush on you,” Sam sang high pitched. Jennifer scoffed and laughed so hard she snorted.

“Oh my gosh no she doesn’t,” Jennifer started texting Frankie back and paused, “Don’t confuse your lesbian fantasies with real life, not on me bro.” Jennifer laughed at her own joke.

“No, no, no. I’m serious Jen. We’ve had discussions about it,” his tone turned serious.

“What? Why wouldn’t she tell me? No, that’s ridiculous.”

“Oh, I don’t know Jen, why don’t friends tell friends when they have feelings? Could it make things complicated, perhaps?” Sam knew he was pressing his luck, but his judgement told him it was enough of a push to make her blush and laugh, but not piss her off. He hoped anyway. Jennifer’s mouth dropped open.

“You ass!” She laughed and shoved him. “Okay, okay, maybe I could understand why she wouldn’t tell me.”

“Well that and the other thing,” Sam said, baiting her.

“What other thing? Please enlighten me to all these things I know not,” Jennifer quipped.

“You know, the whole... putting a label on it thing. None of your friends are going to judge you, you know I won’t. But we’re not going to force you to pick a word either,” Sam finished.

“What are you trying to say that you’re in no way saying?”

“Frankie doesn’t know if you’re into girls!” He said. Jennifer opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. “And honestly, when she asked me, I didn’t have an answer for her either,” he looked at her to answer the unasked question. Jennifer stared out the window a few moments before answering.

“You know the answer to that Sam, I’ve told you. Years ago.” She didn’t meet his eyes.

“We got drunk at Barbara’s moms house and the only reason she let me stay over is because we all convinced her I was gay,” he laughed.

“What were we, fourteen?” Jennifer asked.

“Around there, I’m not sure. But you and I hid in the pantry after everyone fell asleep or passed out. And you told me you did. But I didn’t want to assume it never changed. Sexuality is fluid and you’ve figured a lot out in ten years,” he said suggestively.

“You’ve done plenty of figuring out yourself, Mister Got-Caught-Pantless-with-Pamela Barnes!” Barely able to finish her sentence Jennifer laughed so hard her stomach got sore.

“Hey! You and Brad Beckemeier at Johnson’s Point come on!”

“You said you’d never bring that up again!”

“I lied,” he laughed at his friend’s beet red face.

“You,” she narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger, “with Sarah Blake after the Freshman formal! You even got to second base!”

“Then she went on and on to you about me, having no idea you were crushing on her the whole time!”

“Oh my gosh, to be young and naive,” Jennifer said. They chuckled and fell quiet together.

“Does Frankie know about... October?” Jennifer asked cautiously. She saw Sam’s jaw tighten and his neck flush.

“Jennifer, I haven’t told anyone about that. Have you?” His voice was steady and sure, but gentle.

She watched him watch the road and steal glances at her.

“No... No, I haven’t told anyone,” she replied quietly.

“Then there’s your answer,” Sam smiled quickly. Jennifer nodded.

She texted Frankie back.

_SO SORRY FRANKIE! I should have told you, Sam and I went on an impromptu road trip. Thank you for checking in on me, I really appreciate it. And sorry again for worrying you._

Frankie replied instantly.

_It’s okay! Worry is gone now! I have to get to work soon but send me pics of all the sights! Here’s to praying that my new manager is HALF as decent as you. Miss you already._

Sam broke the silence first.

“How ‘bout some tunes?” He asked.

“Please dear lord yes, music,” Jennifer replied and received a smile and a head shake from Sam.

 

“I think I like your T-Shirt more than the actual Ball of Twine,” Sam joked.

“Right? ‘Not actual size.’ Under the picture, hilarious. This is what the people truly come for,” she said.

“Oh! We have to get a picture! Let’s get the ball in the background. First, a silly one,” she stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes, “Now a nice one,” Sam held his arm around her waist, “Perfect!”

Sam was laughing at their photos as Jennifer was trying to will away the trail of fire left behind by Sam’s touch.

 

“Where to now, m’lady?” Sam joked as he opened the door for Jennifer. She granted him the smile he missed the day before and pondered for a moment.

“What do you think about somewhere... warmer?” She asked, putting on her sunglasses.

“Well I’m not going to argue with that,” he agreed.

“Next stop, Tulsa!” Sam yelled.

“Then San Antonio? Will we be able to make it there tomorrow?”

“I think so, as long as I’m driving anyway,” he said.

“Just because I drive the speed limit. I’m the non-homicidal one,” she replied.

“Everybody needs a non-homicidal friend,” he laughed.

 

They pulled up to a diner and it was warm enough to shed their big coats. The door dinged when they entered, and they were greeted by the hostess.

“Welcome to The Roadhouse, just two?” She asked.

“Yes thanks,” Sam replied.

They were seated in a booth with cracked leather seats with a wobbly table.

“Jo will be your waitress, she will be over in just a moment,” she turned to leave but paused,” you two make an adorable couple by the way.” She smiled.

“Oh no-,” Jennifer started.

“There’s Jo now,” the hostess pointed to the short blonde and walked away. Sam eyed Jennifer’s pink cheeks.

“Hi, I’m Jo. Can I start you off with some drinks?” She asked with a bright smile.

“Just two waters,” Sam said.

“Coming right up,” Jo said as she laid down menus.

When she was out of earshot Jennifer whispered to Sam.

“She’s pretty.”

“She is. You should ask her for her number,” Sam egged.

“Stop it! I couldn’t even get those words out if I tried,” Jennifer’s eyes stayed down but Sam could see her grin.

“You’ve never asked a girl out?” Sam asked, slightly shocked.

“Uh, no. Never. In case you haven’t noticed, I’m not exactly Casanova,” she paused and quieted, “I didn’t even know Frankie had a crush on me.”

“True. But to be fair, you didn’t notice Logan flirting for like three months,” he teased. His features were stricken with regret the second the words left his mouth.

“Yeah, I guess so,” she replied quietly.

“Jen, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t thinking, I shouldn’t have brought him up,” he pleaded and placed his hand on hers on the table. She retracted hers slowly.

“Let’s just talk about something else,” she said quietly.

“Okay,” he answered.

The sounds and smells of the restaurant grounded Jennifer as she focused on them instead of her past. She counted light fixtures and ceiling tiles.

Sam mentally kicked himself. He knew not to talk about that guy. He knew it was hard for her. It just slipped out.

The waitress returned with waters and pulled out her notepad.

“Uh, I’ll take two eggs, scrambled. A side of sausage and two orders of hash browns,” he watched her scribble, “oh and white toast please.”

The waitress paused to look him up and down then glanced to Jennifer.

“Where does he put it all right?” Jennifer said, forcing a smile.

“My brother is the same way,” Jo said, “I even look at a donut and my pants don’t fit.”

“Girl I feel you,” Jennifer laughed. “I’ll have the southwestern omelet with salsa on the side please.”

“I’ll get those out for y’all as quick as I can,” Jo grabbed the menus and walked off.

“So...,” Sam said.

“So,” replied Jennifer, looking anywhere but at Sam.

When their food arrived, they sat in relative silence. Commenting on the good food and asking for refills. Jennifer didn’t finish her meal.

“Do you need a to-go box?” Jo asked.

“Um,” Jennifer slid out of the booth, hand on her stomach, “Sam can you- I gotta-,” she pointed to the bathroom and darted off.

“Is she alright?” Jo asked.

“Yeah she’ll be fine,” he frowned, “I think.”

“Let me go get that box for you,” she replied.

“Thanks Jo,” Sam said, eyes still on the bathroom doors.

Sam was waiting for Jennifer near the exit of the diner with two to go boxes.

“Did you order for the road?” she asked, hand still on her stomach.

“No, the waitress thought you had a bad egg, so they made us more food and took care of the bill. She said these meals will be absolutely fine because she watched them make it.”

“That was nice of them,” Jennifer said, reflexively.

They walked into the fresh air and Jennifer took some deep breaths.

“You okay? We can take a break from driving if you want,” Sam offered.

“Can we still get to San Antonio tomorrow if we bunk here for the night?” Jennifer asked.

“Absolutely,” Sam said confidently. Jennifer cocked an eyebrow at him skeptically.

“Probably,” he corrected, “It’s fine, let’s find a motel and relax. We need to do some laundry anyway.”

Jennifer nodded and pulled out her phone to search for a place to stay.

 

“At least this place has two doubles,” Jennifer said as she read room numbers looking for theirs. “I mean, no offense, but your limbs take up half the bed themselves.”

“No arguing that, m’lady,” he smirked behind her when he saw her shoulders shake from a chuckle.

 

They divided their clothes into clean, dirty, and really dirty piles. Really dirty would get cleaned first, and the others depending on washer/dryer availability. It was an efficient system.

“The first loads in,” Sam announced, “and I couldn’t help but notice, this motel is connected to a bar,” he raised his eyebrows at his friend.

“No,” she said.

“Yes.”

“I don’t feel like going out,” she whined.

“You deserve to let off some steam,” he grabbed her boots from the floor and dropped them by her feet. She looked at the boots and at him. He sighed and took her boots to put them on her himself. She laughed at him.

“Okay, Okay. I can put them on myself,” she said.

“Good! First rounds on me!”

 

They found seats at the bar just as the evening crowd was settling in.

“Here’s my card. Get me a beer, I gotta take a leak. Be right back,” he patted her hard on the shoulder.

“Excuse me sir?” She waved to get the bartenders attention.

“Can I get a bottle of Modelo Especial for my very tall friend, and a jack and coke for me please?” She asked. The bartender nodded. “Thank you.”

 

The bartender brought their drinks with coasters.

“Just keep these coming,” Jennifer gestures to her glass and took a long swig.

“You got it,” the bartender replied.

Jennifer thought this must be the longest piss in the history of pisses when Sam still wasn’t back. She spun on her stool and watched a game of pool.

“Do you play?” A woman asked Jennifer, gesturing to the pool table.

“Oh, yeah I used to awhile back. Not very good at it now though. You?”

“Oh, I hustle these old white men now and again. The stronger the prejudice, the bigger the payout,” she joked. Jennifer laughed back and watched the woman watch the game. She was a little taller than Jennifer. A sturdy build and dark complexion. Her braids tied back into a low bun showed off her high cheekbones. She exuded a confidence Jennifer was drawn to.

“The board is open, loser buys the next round?” The woman pointed at the dart board in the corner of the bar. Jennifer downed the rest of her drink.

“You’re on,” she replied leaving the glass on the bar.

 

“How did I get played by you? I’m supposed to be the hustler here,” the woman said.

“Pure luck I assure you,” Jennifer replied. “What’re you drinking?”

“Tequila, straight up.”

“You got it, be right back.”

The woman grabbed Jennifer’s hand and pulled her back.

“I’m Kiya, by the way,” she released her hand and held her own out to shake.

“I’m Jennifer, nice to meet you,” she blushed.

“Yeah you too,” Kiya said, holding her gaze.

“I’m gonna go get those drinks,” she said.

“But I lost,” Kiya said.

“Next ones on you then,” Jennifer said and made her way to the bar.

“Nice game, Jen. Never seen you win darts before,” Sam joked.

“I’m 99% sure she let me win,” Jennifer said and waved down the bartender.

“Oh definitely,” Sam agreed.

“Another jack and coke,” Jennifer pulled a ten out of her wallet, “and this for two shots of tequila please, thank you.”

“Aww you made a fwiend!” Sam laughed.

“Shut up. But yes, I did,” Jennifer smiled. Sam saw her smile reach her eyes and got an idea.

“How ‘bout this, you two have a girl’s night, and I’ll finish the laundry,” Sam suggested. Jennifer frowned.

“What? No, Sam. Just come play with us,” Jennifer said.

“No, no, no. You go have fun. Besides, I kinda zapped the fun out of the day earlier.” Jennifer opened her mouth to protest.

“Ah, Ah, ah,” He wagged a finger at her, “you deserve it. Go have fun,” he waved down the bartender. “But I’m closing my tab.” He smiled.

“Deal, I’ll text you. Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you later,” he waved.

“Bye,” she said softly. Sam walked out of eyesight. This was the first they’d really been apart their whole trip.

“I thought maybe you got lost,” Kiya said when she walked up to the bar. Jennifer laughed.

“No. Just busy up here. It’s like he doesn’t even remember I ordered,” Jennifer said.

“Hey, Ricky!” She hollered over the music and pointed at Jennifer. He nodded back then walked over with their drinks.

“Here ya go ladies, sorry about the wait,” he said.

“No problem Rick. Here’s for your Trouble,” Kiya slid him a twenty and he nodded a thank you.

“You know him?” Jennifer asked.

“Yeah he’s cool,” Kiya said. Jennifer nodded and fiddled with her straw. “He’s a friend,” Kiya emphasized. Jennifer tried to hide her relief.

“Are you from here?” Jennifer asked as they returned to the dart board.

“No, just traveling, but I been here a bit. You?” Kiya asked as she pulled the darts from the board and handed Jennifer the blue ones.

“That guy I was talking to at the bar, we’re on a road trip. Been planning it since we were kids. Now seemed like a good time,” she answered. Kiya walked behind the line of tape on the floor and nodded. “He’s a good friend.” Aiming at the board Kiya smiled and hit the bullseye.

“I knew you let me win the first one,” Jennifer said.

“Was it that obvious?”

“It was basically painted on your forehead,” Jennifer joked.

 

Three games later Jennifer had paid for the rest of drinks per the agreement. After they took their fourth shots of tequila they sat back and took in the room.

“Hey,” Kiya leaned in close to Jennifer’s ear, “You wanna go somewhere a little more... inviting?” Jennifer’s hair stood on end and gulped. Kiya pulled her face to meet Jennifer’s and cocked an eyebrow.

“Y-yeah, sure,” she choked out. Kiya smiled and Jennifer’s stomach flipped.

Outside the bar Kiya lit a cigarette and called a cab. Jennifer watched her intently, feeling the warm buzz of the alcohol. Kiya looked at Jennifer then at her cigarette.

“Nasty habit I know. I only smoke when I drink,” she admitted.

“I’m not judging,” Jennifer said with her hands up.

“You want one?” Kiya asked and held out her open pack. Jennifer hesitated before throwing caution to the wind. She put the butt end in between her lips and Kiya lit it for her.

Kiya watched her inhale and saw the familiar sight of the first hit of nicotine in a while.

“Well you’re not a novice at that,” Kiya said.

“We’ve all got our vices sometimes. Especially when you go through some shit,” Jennifer replied before she inhaled again.

“Do you want to talk-“

“Taxi’s here,” Jennifer interrupted and stomped out her smoke.

They climbed into the back seat clumsily.

“To the Street Bar please!” Kiya said through giggles. Jennifer couldn’t hold back hers either.

 

“Thanks man keep the change,” Kiya paid the driver and took Jennifer by the arm. “You ready?”

“I guess so...?” Jennifer said innocently.

“This is gonna be great,” Kiya said and they headed inside.

 

The Street Bar looked like a hundred-year-old pub on the outside. Once they entered the second set of doors Jennifer saw flashing neon lights and felt the base through her boots. Tables outlined the dance floor. Darkened booths lined the edge of the walls. Women on the stages were in different stages of undress. One in a police officer get-up, and one looked like she was supposed to be nurse. The only thing on besides her red G-string was a plastic stethoscope around her neck. The woman behind the bar sported a buzz cut and her arms were covered in tattoos.

“Two waters to start, thanks,” Jennifer heard Kiya say over the music.

“Where’s the restroom?” Jennifer asked Kiya. Kiya pointed to two red doors at the end of the bar. Jennifer walked quickly into a stall and locked the door.

Then she pulled out her phone to update Sam on her location. He replied with a smiley face and Jennifer took a deep breath.

She found Kiya back at the bar with their drinks.

“You alright?” Kiya asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Jennifer smiled back.

“I take it you’ve never been to a lesbian bar before huh?” Kiya asked.

“Well, I’ve been to a gay bar once but I was really just there supporting my friend Donny. I didn’t know this would be like... this,” she said and looked around. Kiya grinned.

“Finish your water, you’re gonna need it,” Kiya said. Jennifer frowned but downed her drink in two gulps. Kiya pulled her onto the dance floor while a Rihanna song blasted through the speakers. Jennifer was too buzzed to worry if she looked stupid, she just wanted to dance. Waitresses waded through the crowd with free shots of something bright blue and Jennifer and Kiya drank plenty.

The later the night got, the dirtier the songs were. Pretty soon everyone was grinding and touching or already making out on the dance floor.

Jennifer whispered questions asking permission into Kiya’s ear and never received a ‘no’. They pulled and tugged at each other, pressing against one another but still trying to be closer.

“Can I kiss you?” Jennifer whispered into Kiya’s ear. Kiya grabbed Jennifer’s face and brought their lips together. They were a little sloppy, and tasted like ash and tequila, but they didn’t care. Hands roamed, and they took ragged breaths when they finally parted. Kiya dragged her eyes away from Jennifer’s lips to meet her gaze.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Kiya asked.

“God, yes,” replied Jennifer.

Kiya pulled her by the hand until they were in the cool night air.

Waiting for a cab Kiya pushed Jennifer up against the side of the building and kissed her, hands roaming. She pulled a moan out of Jennifer as she ran her hands over her breasts. The taxi pulled up and they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other the whole ride to Kiya’s hotel.

 

They tried to be quiet and respectful of other tenants, but their giggles were uncontrollable.

When Kiya opened her door she gently pushed Jennifer inside. Shrugging her jacket and shoes, Kiya motioned to the bed. Jennifer pulled off her sweater and struggled with her boots for a moment before she removed them.

They fell in bed together laughing and kissing. Kiya sat up to remove her shirt and Jennifer did the same. Kiya ran her hands over Jennifer’s shoulders and she kissed her and unclasped her bra. Kiya slid hers off fast and they laid back down, under the covers. They mapped out each other’s bodies. Kiya gave a brief pause at a deep scar on Jennifer’s lower abdomen. She continued on to unbutton Jennifer’s jeans.

“Wait,” Jennifer said. Kiya froze and pulled her hand back. “I’m sorry I just...”

“You’re alright Jen, no worries,” said Kiya.

  ** _Jen._**

Jennifer shook her head and got out of bed. She tried to fight the spinning room and swirling thoughts.

**_Jen._ **

Kiya stood and replaced her shirt, then handed Jennifer’s to her.

“It’s okay,” Kiya said as she rubbed her back. “I’m not going to pressure you.”

“Thanks, I know. I just-,” she slammed her eyes shut and rubbed her temples, “can you call me a cab?”

“Sure,” Kiya replied and searched her jacket for her phone.

 

“You didn’t have to wait with me Kiya,” Jennifer said outside her hotel.

“Shit... what kinda girl would I be if I just left you out here alone?” Kiya replied. Jennifer smiled.

“I think that’s the cab,” Jennifer pointed to headlights approaching, “thank you for tonight Kiya. It has been... extremely interesting,” Jennifer said with a smile.

“Come here girl,” Kiya pulled her in for a hug and Jennifer let her. “Here,” she handed her a folded-up piece of paper, “call me anytime,” she said as she back pedaled away from her. Jennifer waved goodbye and climbed into the cab.

“Brooks Inn, please,” she told the taxi driver.

The ground swayed as she got out of the taxi. It wouldn’t calm down, it was as if it was trembling. It nearly took her down, but she caught herself on a car. An old black car. She climbs into the back seat and lays down.

***

The truck parked next to Sam’s car revved to life around sunrise and jolted Jennifer awake. The quick movement made her vision swim and she barely got her head out of the door before throwing up. Sam would have been pissed if she puked in his baby. Jennifer wondered if he was going to be pissed anyway, she hadn’t planned on staying out all night. She checked her phone and had 6 missed calls and 5 texts. All from Sam.

_-Are you enjoying yourself?_

_-Just be safe, there’s creepers out there._

_-Jen? You okay?_

_-Jen, should I be worried?_

_-Did you leave the Street Bar yet?_

 

Jennifer groaned. She needed coffee and a shower. She fumbled in her wallet for her room key and wobbled to the door.  She opened it in time for Sam to step out of the steaming bathroom in just a towel. The heat hit her face and she felt it. She ran past Sam and slammed the bathroom door closed. Sam could hear her retching from outside the door and winced.

After she was sure there was nothing left in her stomach, Jennifer undressed and turned on the shower. She tried to wash away the alcohol. She tried to wash away the past. They were both still parts of her when she stepped out of the tub.

“Sam?” She called out and winced at her volume. There was no reply. She peeled out of the door and found her duffel bag on the other side of the room. She did one more sweep of the room and didn’t see Sam. She ran straight to her bag and ran back to the bathroom. Before she could get into the bathroom completely, she heard the door open.

“Close your eyes!” She yelled again, astounded by the pain it caused.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t see anything,” Sam said. His voice seemed hard. Jennifer expected a joke or laughter. When she emerged from the bathroom dressed in freshly washed clothes, Sam had a cup of coffee waiting for her.

“Oh my god, you are amazing,” she said quietly.

“Yeah,” he replied.

“I feel like utter shit,” she said, plopping down on the edge of the bed.

“That’s what happens when you get shit faced and don’t reply to your friends’ texts,” Sam said. No smirk, no indication of sarcasm. Jennifer regarded him carefully.

“Are you upset?” She asked. He scoffed.

“Well yeah, Jen. Wouldn’t you be? If I just went off with some stranger in a strange town, didn’t text back, and stayed out ALL night? Literally until the morning,” he raised his voice slightly, but tried to keep his composure.

“Well I’m sorry you were worried, but it was your idea that I go have a ‘girls’ night’. And now your mad about it?” She snipped.

“Well I didn’t think-“

“You didn’t think what?” Jennifer asked. Sam opened and closed his mouth and clenched his jaw. He grabbed his jacket and turned to leave.

“Your clean clothes are all back in your bag. Everything’s packed. We need to hit the road if we’re gonna make it to San Antonio,” he called without looking back. Jennifer huffed and let her head fall back onto the bed. Another mistake. Pain shot through her head and she tried to breathe through it. Sam honked, and Jennifer slammed her eyes open.

She threw her bag in the back seat and slammed the passenger door. She knew the noise was going to hurt, but she wanted to prove a point.

Five miles into the drive Sam opened his glove box and shoved a bottle of pain relievers into Jennifer’s hand. She took four with her coffee and returned them to the glove box a little harder than necessary. Once they got onto the smooth interstate, she found herself drifting to sleep. She stopped fighting it and was asleep quickly.

Sam watched her battle sleep then finally let it come over her. He let out a breath and began to uncoil the knot in his chest. He cracked a small smile when Jennifer started drooling on his window.

 

Driving in silence for hours was making Sam nuts. He turned the volume dial all the way up before turning on the radio. Jennifer jumped at the noise and held her head in her hands. Sam chuckled.

“What? A little too loud?”

“You’re a dick,” she groaned.

“Well, you’re not wrong. But,” he paused.

“But what?” She hissed.

“But I am following signs to a drive-in/sit-in movie. They’re playing you’re favorite, Grease.” He said proudly.

“Wow, seriously?” She asked, surprised at his playful tone.

“Yep. It’s not until after dark but we can kill some time until then, right?” He asked.

“Sure,” she replied warily. “So, San Antonio tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, but we’ve got the time,” he said nonchalantly.

“Okay, whatever you say, boss man,” she replied and snuggled back into the window.

 

They ate burgers and fries for lunch, with a side of sauerkraut and pickles. They didn’t know why those were sides, but they didn’t question the food truck lady. Midway through her burger Jennifer put it down and wiped her hands.

“Look Sam, I’m sorry I didn’t reply or let you know where I was, I was just drunk and wasn’t thinking. It won’t happen again,” she said, meeting his eyes.

“Thanks Jen. And I’m sorry for being such an ass this morning,” he replied. “I shouldn’t try to control you or make you act a certain way. That’s weird. We should have just talked about it more first,” he said.

“You’re right... trying to control me IS pointless,” she smiled at him from behind her burger and he shook his head.

They walked around the town square checking out antique stores and local artists work. Jennifer found a ceramic dog she wanted to get for her mom and Sam found a new pocket knife for his brother Dean. Sam grabbed Jennifer’s hand and pulled her towards a water fountain sculpture and neither let go. They walked through the city park and posed with a bent tree for a picture. Their hands always finding each other. The sun began to set, and people gathered on the lawn by the city pavilion where a huge, blank white banner hung.

“You want to get the blankets and find a good seat and I’ll the drinks?” Jennifer asked.

“Yeah, get me a coke and some junior mints please. And the extra-large popcorn,” he said as he grinned.

“You got it,” she said and turned towards the concessions. As she pulled her wallet out of her jacket pocket, Sam saw a small piece of paper fall out.

He went to pick it up for her and saw writing on it. When he read it, he was confused for only a moment, before shoving it into his pocket forcefully.

“Hey good spot,” Jennifer said when she returned.

“Yep,” Sam replied, never looking up from his phone.

“Still trying to beat my score on temple run?” She asked. He didn’t answer. “You gotta let it go man, that was years ago,” she laughed. When he still didn’t speak, she frowned but straightened out her blanket and sat down. After dividing the snacks, a voice came over a speaker system, grabbing their attention.

“Welcome to show folks! We are so glad to have you here tonight! We will be starting the show in about ten minutes so please make all of your concession purchases beforehand. Please remember to be respectful, standing, shouting, or excessive noise is discouraged and may result in you being escorted off the premises. That is so rarely a problem that I don’t really even need to say it anymore. Oh anyway, enjoy the show folks!” The man’s voice ended, and the speaker system crackled and popped.

Jennifer smiled at the man’s opening message, she thought this was probably a nice little community. They got to be a part of it, for just a little while. The streetlights all dimmed out and a countdown appeared on the screen. Jennifer buzzed in her seat.

“This was a great idea, Sam!” She whispered excitedly.

The intro music began to play, and Jennifer sat her snacks down. Sam sat leaning back, propped up on his hands. She scooted closer and put her hand over his. He jerked away and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees instead. Jennifer tried to enjoy the movie, and almost forgot about Sam’s weirdness when Danny was racing Grease Lightning, but it kept nagging at her.

After the movie and another motel, she finally confronted him.

“So, what’s your deal?” She said, hands on her hips. He scoffed.

“My deal? What’s your deal?” He replied.

“I literally have no idea what you’re talking about. We apologized and made up, then all of a sudden, you’re mad again, I don’t get it. It’s like you sat on a stick in that grass and got it stuck up your ass!” She raised her voice and pointed at him.

“You’re unbelievable,” he muttered and ran his hands down his face.

“Well maybe if you actually TALKED to me, I’d have a fucking clue!” She yelled. He shook his head, laughed, and took a few steps towards the door.

“Don’t leave! You can’t leave,” Jennifer said, eyes damp.

“You dropped this earlier,” he walked to her and dropped the paper onto the bed. Jennifer eyed is suspiciously and picked it up. She frowned.

“Kiya’s number?”

“Yeah,” he answered.

“What about it?” She asked. His eyes bulged wide.

“What about it? Oh, good god. You- You slept with her!” He screamed. Jennifer’s eyebrows shot up. She tried to formulate a sentence, but it never crossed her lips. Sam’s shoulders sagged.

“There was... October,” Sam started. Jennifer perked up at the mention of the time they haven’t mentioned since it happened.

“There was that... then you went out with her to the Street Bar and didn’t come back until morning,” he said quietly. He sat on the end of his bed with his head in his hands. “You slept with her, after... October,” he said.

He whipped his head around to look at her. “Was I not enough? Did you decide I wasn’t worth it? Is it because I didn’t want to-,”

“No,” Jennifer said calmly. She closed the distance between them and placed her hand on his shoulder. She kept it there when he tried to push it off and sat next to him.

“Look at me,” she tried to meet his eyes, “Sam, look at me.” He slowly pulled his eyes to hers.

“You are enough. More than enough. Don’t let anyone ever, even me, EVER make you feel like you are not enough. Do you understand me?” She bored into his eyes with her own, not allowing a single iota of doubt into him. He nodded and sniffled.

“It had nothing to do with October,” she said. He looked at her confused. “And it had everything to do with October,” she said.

“Please explain,” he said rubbing his forehead, “No matter what, I’m your friend. I just want to understand.”

She saw the strong front he put on. She was hoping the man sitting next to her felt for her the same emotion he showed seconds earlier.

“It was exciting, and sexy, and she was... well dude you saw her,” she raised her eyebrows at him and he nodded in agreement, “We went to Street Bar, kept drinking and dancing and it felt good to let loose. She was kissing me and asked if I wanted to go to her place and-,”

“Um, is this kiss and tell or do you have a point?” He asked.

“I have a point,” she stood and paced the room, “so we catch a cab to her hotel and all is good and fun and she takes her shirt off and I take my shirt off and our shirts are off and we’re under the covers and hands are everywhere and I’m like ‘holy shit this is really happening’ and then she grazes my scar,” Jennifer points to her stomach, “she paused when she felt it, just for a second. Then...,” Jennifer stared at the outdated carpet.

“Then what, Jen?” Sam asked. Jennifer laughed softly.

“Then she called me Jen,” she said and met his eyes. His face wasn’t twisted with anger or disgust, it was open. Open and kind. “It felt so wrong. I couldn’t keep going. We got dressed, she called me a cab and gave me her number. I wasn’t going to call her, I forgot I even had it. I swear,” she pleaded. He frowned.

“But you never came back to the hotel,” he said.

“I never made it into the hotel room. The world was spinning when I got out of the cab, so I slept in the back of baby,” she said in a rush.

“So, you two never...”

“No, we didn’t sleep together. I thought I could. I thought that after that it’d be easier to get over you and just back with our friendship,” she admitted.

“Get over me?” He asked.

“Well yeah. We never talked about... ‘October’ again so I assumed it was-,”

“What? Null and void?” He asked.

“Yes?” She shrugged. He stood from the bed.

“Do you want it to be?” He asked

“Null and void? No, that’s what I was try-,”

“Me neither,” he said. She clenched her jaw.

“If you don’t stop interrupt-“ he cut her off when he pressed his lips to hers. She pushed him away.

“Stop fucking interrupting me,” she said through a chuckle then pulled him back in for another kiss. He poured ten years of his life into that kiss. She wanted to make up for lost time. She pulled off his shirt and stared at his chest and abdomen.

She’d seen him shirtless countless times, but it was never hers. She couldn’t feel him the way she wanted to. She reached out to touch his chest but paused, meeting his eye. He grabbed her hand in his and placed it on his chest. He squeezed it for a moment and watched her. She added another hand and stroked him. His breathing quickened, and she felt his chest rise and fall.

“How is this even real? Look at you, you look photoshopped,” she joked. He chuckled. He guided her hands around his waist onto his ass. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph!” she whispered. He let out a throaty chuckle.

“Control yourself now, we’ve got all night,” he said.

“I just feel like one day you were a dorky looking kid with glasses then the next you were a man with pecs and abs, a beard and fucking chest hair,” she was speaking quickly and breathing in short bursts, “and I’m still this dumb sixteen year old who never got to figure this out,” she gestures to her own body. The marks, scars and extra skin.

“Oh Jen, you don’t remember but you were wearing Mickey Mouse T-shirt’s one day and the next you had a C-cup and an ass that ripped your jeans,” he said slowly.

“How do you remember that?” She asked stroking his arms up and down. His hands held onto her hips, twitching from restraint.

“That was the weak I started masturbating,” he said with a huff. Jennifer laughed so hard she had to pull away and hold her stomach. Sam let himself laugh louder too. When they came back together, most of her nervousness had left her. Sam began tracing up and down her sides with his fingertips. Jennifer’s breath caught in her throat. She wound her arms around Sam’s neck and stood on her tip-toes.

“Kiss me again,” she said. He pulled her closer.

“Yeah?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she smashed her mouth against his. They were hungry. They were ten years starved for something they both thought they could never have. She undid his belt buckle and he lifted her shirt over her head. She pulled down his pants and he stepped out. He laid a flat hand on her front.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“Mhm,” she said, eyes closed, blood rushing to her core.

“We can stop whenever,” he said. She opened her eyes and met his.

“We definitely can, okay?” She waited for an answer. He leaned in close to her lips.

“Okay,” he answered. With that she pushed into his hand, begging for some friction. He grabbed behind her thighs and picked her up to walk her to the bed. He laid her down softly and kept her eyes.

He unbuttoned her jeans and slid down the zipper. His dick hard under his boxers. He kissed above her jeans and she shivered.

He dug his fingers under her jeans and yanked them down and off her legs. He let his hard shaft press against her when he leaned over to kiss her. He stole the breath out of her mouth when his dick pressed against her clit.

“Sam, Sam, stop, I can hardly think,” she said. He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, she stopped him.

“No I need to think,” she pressed a finger to his lips when he opened them to protest.

“We need to- We gotta-,” she was trying to focus.

“Hey Jen,” he grabbed her hands in his, “if you’re not ready-,” he started.

“Samuel William Winchester, I have been ready for this for a long time,” she said sternly, he smiled and she forgot her train of thought again.

“Condoms! Sam, condoms are necessary!” She said.

“You’re so right, I’m sorry I didn’t get it before,” he said, “I was a little distracted,” he winked at her. “I’ve got some in my bag,” he said and jumped up to get them.

“You do?! Were you planning for this?” Jennifer asked.

“Hey, you USUALLY always carry them too. And... a guy can dream, can’t he?”

“Get over here and get in me,” she demanded as she pulled off her panties. His dick jerked at the command. He laid the condom next to her but didn’t put it on.

“We’re going to have a little fun first,” he knelt to the floor, “like I said, we’ve got all night.” She saw his smile land between her thighs and she gripped the blankets tight as he tongued her clit. He added his long, agile fingers to her soaking wet and had her on the edge.

“Right there, oh my god, don’t stop!”

His fingers worked faster, and she rode them through her orgasm. When he stood, he licked his fingers and dropped his boxers.

Her eyes went wide as she took in his full length.

“Of fucking course. You’re god-damned perfect,” she said.

He smiled and reached for the condom. She stopped his hand.

“Just a second there mister, we’re going to have to give my legs some time to regain feeling,” she said and he chuckled, “so you lay right here.” She gestured next to her. He raised his brows but she only nodded. He sat on the edge of the bed.

“Can I sit instead? I want to be able to see you,” he asked.

“Mmmm... yeah you can,” she pressed into him and took his mouth with hers. She tasted herself on him and ran her fingers through his hair.

She knelt in front of him and kept his eye as she licked the tip. He twitched and fought to keep her gaze. She closed her lips around the tip and he had to grab her shoulder. She took all of him and saw the bliss in his eyes. She took the hand from her shoulder and put it on her head, urging him to push. He hesitated at first but gave in to a good rhythm. Sam tasted delicious. Jennifer hummed around his cock and reveled in how she could make him feel. He gently guided her off of him.

“If you don’t stop, we’re not going to get to the best part,” he whispered. Jennifer giggled but climbed into bed next to him. Sam grabbed the condom and they got under the covers and laid next to each other just gazing at the other.

“Jen, I...,” he paused, choosing his words wisely, “I don’t know what tomorrow or next week or three years will bring but... I want to face it all with you. As a team,” he said softly.

“Sam...,” Jennifer said as she stroked his face with one hand and held the other. “I want that too.”

“Yeah?” He said smiling.

“Yeah,” she couldn’t contain her smile either. He quickly flipped on top of her and her lower belly reignited. He was hard and leaking, on her stomach.

“Are you sure?” She asked Sam.

“I’ve never been surer about anything,” he said, and he leaned down to begin kissing her. With one hand he propped himself above her and with the other he rolled on the condom and placed himself just outside her.

“Yes Sam, please,” she whined, and he growled as he pushed inside. They both lay there frozen, forehead to forehead. They open their eyes, panting.

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”

“I’m really good Sam, you feel amazing,” she replied and grabbed his face in her hands to pull him in for a kiss. When he began to move, she pulled her face away to breathe in deep. She hadn’t been with anyone in years and back then they were only teenagers. Now she was with a man. He kissed her neck and held onto the slow pace. She felt beads of sweat run down his back and wrapped her legs around his hips.

He gasped at the new angle and buried his face in her neck. He wrapped his arms around Jennifer’s shoulders and pulled her up into his lap, she cried out and dug her fingernails into his back. He hissed and pulled her onto his dick harder. She kissed him hard again and lead his hand to her breast. He toyed her nipple between his fingers and it sent her over the edge. He kept pounding her through her orgasm and in it, found his. He cried out her name and they laid together, her head on his chest. They threw the blankets off, sweaty and trying to catch their breath.

“We could have been doing that this whole time?!” Jennifer asked. Sam held her close.

“What idiots,” he replied. Jennifer started laughing and Sam soon joined in.

“I gotta shower but I’m so comfortable I don’t want to move,” she said.

“So, don’t shower,” he said, eyes closing.

“You’re gross,” she said pushing him hard. “Come on, I’ll let you shower with me... naked!” She giggles and ran into the bathroom.

“Well I’m not going to turn that down,” he said and hurried to the bathroom.

Jennifer turned the water on very hot and Sam stepped in behind her. He wrapped his hands around her and rested his head on hers.

“Hey, we didn’t turn the light on,” Sam said.

“I know,” Jennifer said.

“How are we supposed to see where the soap is?” He asked.

“I know where the soap is,” she replied. He paused waiting for more.

“Yes, I know we just had sex but seeing me naked in bright fluorescent light comes later. One step at a time,” she said.

“That’s cool,” he said. She shook her head, smiled and he kissed her neck.

Her breath hitched when he started sucking on her neck and playing with her breasts. She moaned loud and he legs barely held her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled them down slowly, so she sat in between his legs. He brushed her hair aside and kissed her shoulder, back, neck.

He played with her breasts with his left hand and reached in between her thighs with his right. He waited, and she opened for him.

He dipped into her folds and circled his fingers around her over sensitive clit. He was slow and gentle with the perfect pressure. She threw her head back on his shoulder and reached to kiss him.

“Mmmmm Jen... god, you’re so perfect,” he growled.

“Fuck,” she whimpered.

“Do you want to come for me?”

“Oh god, fuck. Yes, yes, I want to,” she replied. He sped up his fingers.

“Then come, now,” he demanded, his gravelly voice running through her body.

She cried out, over and over, and he pulled her through another orgasm.

“Okay the waters starting to get cold we actually have to clean ourselves now,” she huffed out between breaths. He helped her stand.

“But I like it when you’re dirty,” he whispered. She threw back a laugh.

“That’s low hanging fruit, even for you,” she said.

“Just couldn’t help myself,” he laughed.

By the time they actually showered, the hot water was completely out, and they were shaking. Jennifer and Sam threw on the warmest layers they had and jumped under the covers to snuggle away the warmth.

 

“This really happened,” she whispered to Sam as she was falling asleep.

“It really did,” he whispered back and kissed her head.

 

The next morning came too early. Alarms were blaring, and Jennifer slammed them off. She stepped out of bed and was instantly reminded of the night before. Her legs and lady bits were sore. Even her feet! She wobbled to the bathroom and closed the door.

 

About fifteen minutes later Sam screamed at his phone’s alarm.

“Alright, Alright, I’m up! I am awake!” He yelled. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, rested his elbows on his knees and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His elbows pressing into his knees felt so sore he had to stop. He remembered the night before with a sleepy smile.

“Sam?” Jennifer called from the bathroom.

“No, last night was not a dream, and yes, I was really that good,” he said, striding over to the bathroom door.

“You’re the king of all sexual endeavors yes,” she said flatly. He frowned.

“Somehow you don’t seem convinced,” he added, “maybe we just need to do it again. I’d be happy to-,”

“No Sam,” she laughed, “Stop for a second and just get my bag please.”

“Oh sure no problem,” he handed her the bag without looking into the bathroom and began getting dressed.

“You can get dressed out here with me if you want. I won’t even look, that bathroom is just so tiny,” he said. Jennifer opened the bathroom door, still in her pajamas.

“That’s not why I was in there,” she said, and blew out a heavy breath.

“Are you okay? You know I already know you poop. Like we’ve talked about our poops, you don’t even have to sweat it,” he said as he slid a shirt on.

“It’s a good thing you’re pretty,” she said to him. He whipped around.

“Excuse me, I am so much more than a pretty face. I can fix your car, and I can advise you on matters of the Law. I. Am. Useful.”

“Well you’re not wrong there,” she winked at him. He couldn’t hide his smile.

“That’s it, you’re gonna get it,” he came at her and tried to pick her up, but she winced.

“Shit I’m sorry, you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah I’ll be fine,” she said, waving him off. Sam noticed the pads sticking out of her duffel bag. He sat next to her on the unused queen mattress.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked quietly.

“No,” she said. He eyed her with a raised brow.

“Not exactly, well kinda, it’s no big deal,” she said.

“Jen, we have to communicate. If this is gonna work and be good for both of us, you gotta talk to me,” he added, “even if it's about poop.” He said seriously, and Jennifer laughed, then winced.

“You didn’t hurt me last night, like at all. That was A+ sex,” she chuckled, “but um, it had been awhile so, I think it’s kinda shell-shocked right now,” she said.

“Can I ask how long?” He whispered.

“You don’t have to whisper,” she laughed, “it’s been Um, well since you know,” she gestured to her scar. He raised his eyebrows.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah,” she cleared her throat, “what about you?” He looked at his shoes then back up at her.

“Since... Becky,” he said.

“Come here,” she said, and he fell into her hug.

“Look at us,” he said, “all safety pins and glue inside,” he laughed.

“I think we get a little more credit than that,” she said.

“You’re right. Safety pins and super-glue,” he corrected.

“There ya go,” she said.

 

In San Antonio they pull up to a McDonald’s sit in the car holding hands.

“This Trip has been amazing,” said Jennifer. Sam stroked the back of her hand.

“And it’s not even over yet,” he added.

“But...,”

“But what?” He asked.

“I can’t eat any more fast food. My stomach can’t handle it, it’s terrible in there,” she whined.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said and put the car in reverse.

 

Sam pulled the rusted Chevy into the parking garage of a Hilton.

“Really?” Jennifer asked. Sam nodded.

“We can afford this?” Jennifer asked.

“We might have to sleep in baby for a night on the way back,” he laughed, “but we should celebrate, have a real dinner and relax.” He pointed to the hotel. “They have a hot tub.” He waggled his eyebrows at Jennifer and she laughed.

“Well I’m sold!” She announced and hopped out of the car to grab her things.

They entered the hotel lobby and dropped their bags on a trolley.

“Shit Sam, are we going to need a reservation?” She notes all the fancy dresses ladies and men in suits checking in.

“Don’t worry, just sit tight,” he said and walked to the receptionist desk.

Jennifer sat in an armchair and watched Sam. He walked with confidence and used his thousand-watt smile on the unsuspecting check-in clerk. She giggled and tucked a hair behind her ear as she worked her keyboard. Jennifer saw the woman frown and use her phone.

She replaced the phone on the receiver and entered more information. Sam handed her his card and she slid it back to him and handed him the key cards. She blushed slightly before he turned to walk away.

“Ready?” He held out a keycard for Jennifer.

“What did you do?” She asked and took the card. He leaned in close.

“Bobby knows a guy,” Sam whispered.

“Bobby?”

“Shh... Yes, Bobby. Now let’s get upstairs before they change their minds,” he grabbed the trolley and Jennifer’s hand.

When they were alone in the elevator Jennifer asked, “Bobby knows a guy, here?”

“I guess the story goes that a while ago some business guy was traveling for work and broke down outside town and Bobby helped him out,” he said.

“That’s it?” She asked.

“Well that guy is the CEO now,” Sam grinned, “and he’s ‘forever indebted to that damn mechanic’ apparently.”

“Well hot damn,” Jennifer said. She watched the floor numbers go up and up. “How many floors does this building have?” The number stopped at 32.

“Thirty-two, I guess. The receptionist said they were going to set us up nicely,” the door opened to a hallway, “shall we see what awaits us, m’lady?” She grabbed his hand and started searching for the room number. There were only four on the floor, so it was easy to find.

“This is...,” Jennifer paused when she opened the suite door, “ridiculous.”

“All that view and I’m just going to be looking at you. What a waste. We should exchange rooms,” he said and pretending to head back out the door.

“Stop right there Mister,” she demanded, “it would be rude to refuse.” Sam chuckled and close the door behind them.

They both ran to the bed and plopped down.

“I bet these sheets don’t have sex stains on them,” she said as she caressed the soft linens.

“I bet the ones from last night do. At least they do now,” he laughed at his own joke and Jennifer playfully slapped his arm.

Sam and Jennifer cleaned up and check out the bar downstairs.

Upon entering they realized they were severely underdressed.

“It’s not like I packed an evening gown,” she said under her breath, “I don’t even own an evening gown.”

“You look gorgeous. And besides we’re here to relax. Not to be in monkey suits,” he replied, smiling.

“You’re not wrong... Although I do look killer in a tux,” she added.

Jennifer sipped her drink and people watched. She was admiring a bright blue satin evening gown when the wearer turned and met her eye. She choked on her drink.

“Jen? You okay?” Sam asked.

“Oh my god, Molly is here. She saw me, she’s coming over,” she said under her breath.

“Molly like... Logan’s mom Molly?”

“Yes, yes. Shut up,” she whispered and plastered a smile to her face.

“Jennifer darling,” Molly called and held out her arms for a hug.

“Mrs. Olson, lovely to see you,” she pulled away from the hug still smiling.

“It has been so long. How are you?” Molly asked.

“I’m quite well, thank you.”

“Still in your studies?” Molly asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Jennifer replied.

“And working as well?”

“Always, you know me,” Jennifer laughed. Molly smiled and glanced at Sam.

“And who is this dashing young man you’re with?” She held out her hand to Sam.

“Hi, I’m-“

“Jared, my boyfriend,” Jennifer replied.

“Jared, so wonderful to meet you,” said Molly.

“You as well Mrs. Olson,” Sam shook her hand gently.

“Jennifer here is just a brilliant young woman. Will make a wonderful mother one day,” Molly stroked Jennifer’s face. Sam fidgeted in his seat.

“Yes, she is very brilliant. Top of her class,” he added.

“Of course,” Molly replied while keeping Jennifer’s gaze.

“I must be off, business to attend to. But do be a dear and check in once in a while, we worry about you,” she said.

“Of course,” Jennifer replied.

“Ciao, darling,” she threw over her shoulder as she left them.

Jennifer let out her breathe, and her stomach she had been sucking in.

“What the hell was that?” Sam asked.

“That was... Well her,” she replied. “Let’s get outta here before we see any more Olson minions,” Jennifer said and finished her drink.

Sam paid the bartender and they wandered around.

“Why did you tell her my name was Jared?” He asked when they were alone.

“Sorry about that. There’s this huge thing, you ready for it?” Jennifer asked.

“Hit me,” he said.

“Logan’s mom was convinced me and him didn’t work out because I was sleeping with you,” she paused, “but since she’s never seen you, she doesn’t know what you look like. She just knew your name,” her shoulders sagged. “I just didn’t want to stir it up.”

“ _That’s_ why she thinks you two didn’t work out??” He said, surprised.

“Yeah,” Jennifer chuckled and ran a hand down her face, “it wasn’t because of the pregnancy, the familial pressure, the hush-hush adoption process, or the backlash of me giving him to a gay couple,” she said. “Couldn’t be any of that.”

“Wow.”

“And that bitch still has the nerve to say that to me,” Jennifer sniffles.

“That you would make a good mom one day?” Sam asked softly.

“I already was!” She screamed. “I already was. I did what was best for him. That’s what good parents do,” she cried. Sam held her and pet her hair.

“You know they tried to pay me off to have an abortion?” She whispered.

“What? _That_ family?” He asked.

“Yes, that family. Who pours millions into campaign donations for people who make it harder to even get one. The pure hypocrisy is... astonishing,” Jennifer said. Sam sat quietly to give her space enough to continue.

“My second appointment with the gyno, this nurse handed me a bunch of pamphlets on teen pregnancy and my options,” Jennifer sniffed and let out a sigh, “the very top card was basically an advertisement for parents looking to adopt kids.”

“The couple on the front looked nice enough, and it had their info on there, so I emailed them. They were happy just to hear back from someone. The only gay couple with that agency and they hadn’t gotten a single case of even a _maybe_ child,” Jennifer sank to the floor in the corner of the hallway and Sam joined her.

“They were more supportive than really anyone I had at the time. Mom was still using and wasn’t even around half the time,” she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them. “They never pressured me, they always checked in and even made it to a lot of my appointments,” she said.

“Jen, you don’t have to-,”

“No, it’s okay. I want to get it out. I’ve never told anyone,” she wiped her eyes. “Well you remember the birth and the gist of how that went.”

“Emergency C-Section. Yeah, I remember,” Sam placed a hand on hers. “Claire called Jody, who called Bobby, who called me, and told me you were admitted for surgery. Claire probably could have lost her job,” he smiled.

“I’m glad you were there though,” she said. “Seeing you afterwards made me feel like I could just be a sixteen-year-old again. That I didn’t have to make these big decisions anymore. And Matt and Julio...,” she trailed off.

“You made their dreams come true Jen. You did that for them,” he said and held her close.

“They still email me sometimes,” she admitted.

“They do?”

“Mhm,” she nodded. “They named him Miguel, even though he’s white as rice,” she giggled. Sam did too.

“That’s a nice name,” Sam said.

“Do you... never mind,” she said.

“What is it?” Sam asked.

“Do you… Do you want to see a picture of him?” She asked sheepishly. Sam paused.

“You have a picture of him?” He asked quietly. Jennifer nodded yes. She reached into her wallet and pulled out a faded picture of a little boy with big brown eyes in front of an autumn backdrop.

“Oh my god. Jen, he... he looks just like you,” Sam said.

“I know,” Jennifer said as more tears fell down her face. “He’s eight now.”

“Jennifer, you’ve been holding this all in, this whole time?” Sam asked. Jennifer finally broke into a sob when she nodded yes.

“Shhh, it’s okay,” he held her close to him and pet her hair.

After a few minutes, she controlled her breathing and willed the tears to stop.

“Can we just order room service?” She asked wiping her face.

“Definitely,” he said and helped her stand.

 

They sat on their king-sized bed in their pajamas, with all the food spread before them.

Sam pulled out utensils and napkins.

“Tacos first?” He asked. Jennifer gasped, and fanned her face with her hand.

“Man after my own heart! Yes! Tacos always first,” she laughed.

 

When they dug into the pizza Jennifer said, “So now we’re even.”

“What do you mean, we’re even?” He asked.

“We’ve cried in each other’s arms. In October about, you know-,”

“Becky.”

“Yes, Becky.” Jennifer said with disgust, “and now about Miguel.”

“Now it’s all out there. Nothing to hide from anymore. You can’t run and hide from your feelings now Jen,” he gently teased.

“No, I can’t. But... I think it’ll be okay,” she said brightly.

“Come here,” he said, and they leaned in and kissed softly. He sat his plate and fork down and ran his hands through her hair, deepening the kiss.

“Woah, woah, woah Cowboy,” she said after she pulled away. “One, I’m still eating, and two, my vagina needs ice before it needs anymore photoshop dick, okay?” She cocked an eyebrow at him. They couldn’t contain their laughter and let it out easy.

 

That night after the relaxing dip in hot tub and the playful shower that followed, they curled up under the covers and felt their eyelids get heavy.

 

“Goodnight, Sam,” Jennifer whispered.

“Goodnight Jen,” he replied and kissed her head.

 

“Jen! Jen wake up! Get your stuff together, we have to go home,” he yelled at her to wake as he rushed around the room.

“Wha? What happened?” She asked as she sat up. It was still dark outside, the clock read 3:25am. He threw a jacket to her and met her eyes.

“It’s Dean,” he said. Jennifer saw the fear and urgency in his eyes. She hopped up, threw on her jacket and boots and grabbed everything she could immediately see to put in her bag.

In the elevator Jennifer showed Sam her phone. A flight reservation.

“What about the car?” He asked.

“The flight is only for you,” she said. “Get back to Dean faster and I’ll meet you there. It’ll take days driving. This flight leaves in seventy minutes.” He frowned at her, unsure.

“It’s already paid for now, I’ll email you the info and we’ll call Bobby on the way to the airport,” she said. He kissed her forehead and held onto her tightly.

“Thanks Jen,” he whispered.

The second the elevator doors opened they dashed to the exit and out into the garage.

 

“As soon as we get there I’ll have to jump out and go,” Sam said.

“I know, just take your phone and I’ll meet you back home with your bags okay?” Jennifer said calmly.

“Here,” he pulled out his wallet and handed her his cash and card. “For gas.” Jennifer took them from him and placed them in her wallet.

 

Sam pulled the car in front of the airline gate and jumped out of the car. Jennifer met him on the side of the car and hugged him tight.

“It’s going to be okay,” she whispered and kissed him.

“I’ll see you at home,” he replied and took off towards the security check.

 

Jennifer hopped into the driver’s seat and drove off before she could get a parking ticket. She plugged her phone into the car charger and set up her GPS.

“Give me directions home,” Jennifer spoke to her phone.

“903 miles to Home,” replied her phone.

“How long is the drive?”

“Thirteen hours and one minute,” it replied.

Jennifer turned up the radio and hit the gas harder.

 

“Please buckle your seatbelts for landing. It’s a chilly 45 degrees and sunny here in St. Louis. Happy Thanksgiving passengers!”

 

Sam fidgeted in his seat, waiting to turn his phone back on.

The minute he heard the first seat belt unbuckle he was up and to the front of the plane.

“Don’t forget your overhead baggage sir,” said a flight attendant.

“Didn’t bring any,” Sam muttered back.

He was the first off the plane and ran towards his baggage claim exit where Jody was waiting for him.

“Hey Sammy,” she said when he climbed in the car.

“Hey Jody,” he hugged her hard from the passenger seat. “How is he?” He asked as they pulled away.

“He’s still in surgery,” she said quietly. Her eyes were rimmed in red and dark bags hung under them.

“What happened? Like exactly,” he asked.

“He was driving the pickup and he got T-boned on the intersection of Rankin and Belle,” she explained.

“Who was it?”

“I don’t know, yet” said Jody.

“Were they drunk?” Sam asked.

“We’re thinking he was,” said Jody. Sam clenched his jaw.

“Bastard,” Sam whispered. Jody rubbed his shoulder and Sam squeezed her hand.

“Now, call Jennifer and let her know you landed,” she said and smiled.

“Oh, right,” he pulled out his phone.

 

Jennifer’s ringer made her jump. She turned down the radio and answered the call on speaker phone.

“Sam?”

“Jen? I made it, I’m with Jody,” he said.

“Good, how’s Dean?”

“He’s still in surgery. We’ll know more when we get there. We’re... five minutes out,” he said.

“I’m eleven and a half hours out,” she paused, “I’ll be there as soon as I can,” she said.

“Be safe, okay?”

“I will, see you soon,” she said

“Bye Jen.”

“Bye,” she said and ended the call.

 

“Family of Dean Winchester?” A Doctor called out to the waiting room. Jody, Bobby, and Sam all stood to meet him.

“How is he doc?” Bobby asked.

“He made it through surgery without many complications. We did have to remove his spleen, and he needed multiple blood transfusions. He’s not awake yet but you can see him,” he said.

“Which room?” Sam asked.

“Room 276, but I do need to speak to someone about how the splenectomy will affect his life in the future,” he looked from face to face.

“I got this, you two go,” Jody said and pulled out a notepad and a pen.

 

“Hi, we’re looking for Dean Winchester, Room 276,” Bobby said to the nurse behind the desk.

“Mr. Winchester is right this way, follow me,” she led the way down the hall.

“Before you enter the room you need to use hand sanitizer and wear a mask, every time. Use a new mask each time. Okay?”

“Okay, thank you,” Sam said.

 

They did as instructed and entered his room.

Dean laid there motionless, bruised and bloody. He had a cast on his leg and a swollen black eye. They sat on either side of him and waited.

Nurses came in to check Dean a few times and asked if they needed blankets or pillows. Both the men refused politely.

“Jody says they got the guy and he was drunk. She’s talking to the arresting officer now,” said Bobby.

“Did she text you? You’re texting?” Sam asked incredulously. 

“I hate it but... yeah. I caved,” said Bobby.

“Keeping with the times old man,” Sam joked.

“Watch who you’re calling old man, kid.” They shared a small smile.

Sam kept checking his phone, every few minutes. He plugged it into the wall behind his chair.

“How far out is she?” Bobby asked.

“Three hours,” he rubbed a hand down his face.

 

Jennifer burst through the doors of Barnes Hospital and ran right into Jody Mills.

“Jody!”

“Jennifer!”

They steadied each other and hugged.

“Where is Dean?”

“Room 276, ICU,” she said.

“Still in the ICU?” She asked. Jody nodded. Jennifer glanced around.

“What’s up with all the badges?” Jennifer asked.

“The man who hit Dean is also being treated here and as soon as he’s released, he’s getting arrested for driving under the influence and a litany of other offenses,” she said.

“Oh okay. Good,” Jennifer replied. She headed toward the ICU when Jody grabbed her arm.

“Dean still hasn’t woken up yet. The doctors say it’s unusual, but it does happen. We’re just waiting,” Jody paused and steadied her breath, “Sam is really... Well he just really needs you right now, I’m glad you’re here.” She smiled with wet eyes.

Jennifer hugged her again and headed to find Sam and Dean.

“You have a visitor,” the nurse poked her head in the room, “usually it’s only two at a time but as long as you follow sanitation procedure, you’ll be okay.”

“Thank you, Jackie,” Bobby replied. Jennifer entered and rubbed more sanitizer on her hands. She met Sam’s eyes and he stood to hug her. She held him for a long moment and took in the sight of Dean. She felt her eyes well up and caught Bobby’s gaze. He looked defeated but put on a small smile for her. She released Sam and held his face in her hands.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” she reassured him and wiped a tear off his cheek. Bobby stood to greet her too.

“Bobby,” she smiled and let him wrap her in a bear hug. She knew he needed it as much as Sam.

“It’s good to see ya kid,” Bobby said.

“You too Bobby,” she replied.

“Jody said she got the guy who hit him,” Jennifer said as she sat on the floor next to Sam. He started to get up, so she could sit and she waved him off.

“Yeah, well fat lotta good that’s doing him right now,” Bobby said.

They waited in silence except for the brief check ins from nursing staff.

Sam and Jennifer fell asleep in the chair together and Bobby nodded off in his.

 

Bobby woke to a nudge on his arm.

“Dean!” Bobby said and squeezed Dean’s hand. Sam and Jennifer roused at the noise.

“It’s about time for you two,” he said to Sam and Jennifer with a rough voice.

“Shut up Dean,” Sam said as he leaned over and gently hugged his brother. Dean lifted his arms around his brother weakly. Jennifer saw Sam’s shoulders shake in a silent sob and heard Dean whisper to him.

“It’s okay Sammy, I’m alright,” Dean said. Sam sniffles and pulled away and Bobby took his turn hugging Dean. Jennifer hugged Sam and they sat back down.

“What day is it?” Dean asked.

“Thursday,” Sam replied.

“Well hell,” Dean cleared his throat, “Happy Thanksgiving everybody.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years after events of last chapter, it's Thanksgiving again for Sam and Jennifer.

“Yes honey, I have it,” Jennifer checked her coat pockets and pulled out a crumpled-up piece of paper.  
“Okay, I’ll see you tonight. Love you too, bye.” Jennifer put her phone back in her coat pocket and took the candy from her sons’ hand.

“Listen here Johnny, you grab one more thing off the shelf and I’m going to have to tell Santa you weren’t listening to you mother at the grocery store,” she eyed her son.  
“Sorry, Momma,” he said and looked at his feet.  
“Bubby, you okay,” said his sister Tessa, and she patted his arm.  
“Okay kiddos,” Jennifer said as she maneuvered her large, two-seater cart, “I will make this as quick as I can. Then we can go home and play games okay?”

Her children nodded.

In the check out lane the woman bagging her groceries smiled and waved at her children, and they waved back.

“They’re little darlings,” said the woman.  
“Thank you,” replied Jennifer. The woman bagged a can of pumpkin pie mix and frozen pie crusts.  
“I see you waited until last minute for your Thanksgiving dinner groceries,” the woman chuckled.  
“Yeah,” Jennifer laughed, “We have the turkey already but everything else… well… we get busy and put things off,” Jennifer smiled through her fatigue.  
“Oh, girl don’t I know it. When I had little ones around, it was a madhouse,” the woman said. She bagged up the last of her groceries and placed them back in Jennifer’s cart.  
“Thank you,” Jennifer said to the woman.  
“You are very welcome. You and your little family have a nice Thanksgiving tomorrow,” the woman said.  
“Thank you. You too,” Jennifer said as she tried to turn her cart to leave.

 ...

“Mommy… Mommy… Mommy…,” whispered Tessa as she poked her mother in the face.  
“I’m awake, Tess,” she mumbled. Jennifer could hear her son trying to wake Sam too.  
“Mommy it’s Thanksgiving,” Tessa said.  
“I know honey,” Jennifer said while mentally preparing to have to actually get out of bed.  
“You know what that means?” Tess asked excitedly.  
“What?” Jennifer asked as she propped herself up on an elbow and rubbed her face.  
“PRESENTS!!!” Tessa shouted and ran around the room.  
“Tess that’s Christmas, not Thanksgiving,” Sam said, sitting up. Tessa frowned.  
“Well what do we get on Thanksgiving?” she asked. Sam and Jennifer looked at each other for a moment, deliberating.  
“Food,” said Johnny.  
“FOOD!!!” Tessa shouted and continued running out into the rest of the house.

“At least someone is excited about what’s to come,” Sam mumbled and tried to lay back down before Jennifer stopped him.  
“Oh no you don’t,” she pushed him back up. “You have duties to attend to. And after a few cups of coffee I’ll be excited too.”  
“Coffee and turkey,” Sam said to himself as he climbed out of bed. He dodged kids and the dog on the way to the coffee pot and turned it on. He threw on his robe and whistled for the dog.

“Come on Bones, let’s go outside,” he called.

 

“Kids! Go potty and brush your teeth then we’ll get dressed,” she yelled from her bed. She heard little feet run into the bathroom and turn on the water.

Jennifer walked bleary-eyed into the kitchen and grabbed a coffee cup. She filled it with coffee and creamer and took a few sips. She took a few deep breaths and made mental notes of everything that had to be ready before the family showed up. Sam returned from outside and Bones waited patiently for his treat with a pat on the head from Jennifer.

“Do you think we’ll have to put him in the kids room this year?” Jennifer asked. She grabbed another coffee mug and filled it for her husband.

“I don’t think so. He’s gotten pretty used to them now,” Sam said and accepted the cup. They stood there in the quiet for only a moment. A rare quiet moment, and they reveled in it while they could.

“Tessa is hitting me with her toothpaste!” Johnny yelled. The parents hung their heads and began their morning duties.

...

Three changes of clothes for the kids, one burnt pie and a broken glass later, their first guest arrived.

“Hey, hey. Happy Thanksgiving everyone,” Dean said as he entered the house with a handful of gifts. He handed them out to the children.  
“Mommy look what Uncle Dean got us,” Johnny said.  
“You said we didn’t get presents but we do!” Tessa yelled triumphantly.  
“Oh,” Dean frowned, “Sorry Jenny,” Dean tried to cute his way out of trouble.  
“What you should be sorry for is still calling me that. Come here,” she reached her arms out and they hugged.  
“Where’s Sam?”  
“In the kitchen trying not to burn the house down,” Jennifer joked.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he entered the kitchen, with Jennifer behind him.  
“Dean, hey!” Sam pulled off his apron to hug his brother.  
“The apron’s a good look for you,” Dean joked.  
“Shut up,” Sam replied and pat him on the back.  
“I’m pretty sure Bobby and Jody were right behind me so they should be here soon,” said Dean.  
“Okay. Can you entertain the kids while I go get dressed?” Jennifer asked Dean.  
“Sure, no problem,” he replied.  
“You got all this babe?” she asked Sam.  
“Yeah, go ahead.” Jennifer hurried down the hall to change.

“ _You got all this babe_?” Dean parroted. “Babe? Really?”  
“We’ve been married eight years, she gets to call me whatever she wants,” Sam joked.

When Jennifer emerged from her room Bobby and Jody had arrived. Greetings and hugs were shared by all.

“We’ve got about twenty minutes left and we’re good to go,” Sam said when he checked his watch.

“Awesome, I’m starving,” said Dean.

The doorbell rang, and Jennifer rolled her eyes.

“I’ll get it. But I swear if it is another fruitcake from the ladies with the Homeowner’s Association, I’m shoving it in their face,” Jennifer joked as she walked towards the door. She opened to find a young man standing there with a light jacket, looking cold.

She recognized the eyes looking back at her.  
She saw them everyday in the mirror.  
She couldn’t speak.

“Jen, who is it?” Sam asked as he walked to the door. When he saw the boy, he froze. He saw it too. 

“Miguel?” she whispered.


End file.
